


Family Adjacent

by FanficsandFeelings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Platonic Relationships, i love them all so much, so like i love the idea of the crew adapting to their new family with their old family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsandFeelings/pseuds/FanficsandFeelings
Summary: The Voltron crew remember their old families and think about their new one.





	Family Adjacent

Nights like these reminded them all of home. Earth (or Altea). Where they were sitting around a fire pit in the lounge, eating food goo and ice cream and laughing about their mission. It was almost as if they were back with their own families.

For Lance it was like a bonfire by the ocean, a yearly tradition his family had. The one day of the year there were no bedtimes for the little ones and the whole McClain clan roasted marshmallows and tried to embarrass each other as much as possible Sometimes they never even went back to the house, they brought out tents or slept right under the stars and prayed that it never rained.

For Pidge it was like family night every Sunday. A big fire going no matter how hot it was outside and a DVD playing on the television. Not that any of the Holts actually watched the DVD, even though there was always tremendous fighting over who got to pick. Usually, they just sat back and listened to how each other’s week went and if anything interesting happened. Most of the time the answer was no, nothing interesting happened, but Pidge still loved just bonding with her family.

For Keith and Shiro, it was nights spent lounging around and playing video games together. Keith liked to think he was always better than Shiro because Shiro was “An old man in a twenty five-year-old’s body” but Shiro always won at Mario Kart. Really neither of them were hardcore gamers, it was just a way to spend time together and take their minds off whatever was bothering either of them. Shiro would always light candles around the place. He said it was for ambiance but Keith thought it was the old man in him.

For Hunk it reminded him of his moms hanging out with him in the kitchen, playing games with him while they waited for dinner to cook. He’d sit in front of the oven, with the heat warming his back and play a game of eye-spy or tell each other crappy jokes. In hindsight, Hunk thought it may seem silly playing little kids games, but it was the way his family worked and Hunk decided he really couldn’t feel silly about it. He loved his moms and their quirks and games, and at times like this he missed them the most

For Allura and Coran, it reminded them of nights in the Altean Castle. Allura would sneak down to her father’s study when he and Coran were working late and taking care of important business. She’d take cookies and other goodies and demand a midnight picnic. Alfor was always the soft touch of both of her parents. He’d never send her back to bed when he saw her little head poking around the door. Instead, he’d just pull her up onto his knee and have Coran tell her one of his wild stories. Coran never minded being interrupted, him and Alfor needed the break and Coran was always happy to see Allura. He knew she always loved his stories and would make them as dramatic as possible just to watch her squeal. Which wasn’t always the safest option, one time he’d accidentally set a curtain on fire while regaling her with a tale of his fierce bravery. Alfor promptly decided that Coran was not allowed props in his stories anymore.

Despite not being on Earth (or anywhere near it), these traditions were practically ingrained into Coran and the paladins, so blood-family or not, it was going to take a hell of a lot more than floating through space to stop them from bubbling to the surface.

Pidge still asked everyone how their week went, despite already knowing basically everything about their week. They were practically living in her ear through comms after all. And she still managed to pick a fight with Hunk, although not over DVD’s, over technical issues with her newest creations. It was all in good humor, Hunk knew that, so it was never really fighting, more like the kind of arguments you have with your siblings.

Lance still insisted everyone camp out in the control room, because it was as close to “under the stars” that he could get. He brought roasted food goo instead of marshmallows.Admittedly it didn’t have the same effect, but it was close enough for him. He still tried his hardest to embarrass everyone, making fun of things they’ve said or done since he’s known them. He even let slip some prime embarrassing stories of Pidge and Hunk From their days in the Garrison. It took a while for Pidge to forgive him for that one.

Keith and Shiro would occasionally ask Lance if they could play his video games. He pretended to think about it, but it wasn’t hard for even the most oblivious person to tell that they were stressed. So Shiro and Keith would spend hours (minus the old man candles) playing video games to de-stress. It was no Mario Kart but sometimes the others would join in and try to best each other, and Keith found he didn’t so much mind the company. Shiro saw it as a group bonding activity. Of course, he would find a way to make it boring, him and his old man brain.

Everyone secretly loved Hunk’s bad jokes and kids games. Although when he tried to start up a game of eye-spy in the control room it didn’t go so well. There was only so much someone could spy while looking out at what was mostly just stars and space rocks. Lance tried to outsmart everyone by picking one particular star when they were playing and that obviously didn’t go down well with everyone. They may as well have been playing monopoly with all the uproar it created.

Coran still told his stories to everyone, and Allura had granted permission for props as long as none of them were flammable. Although she should have known that even without open flames disaster would strike in the form of food goo being nearly plastered to the ceiling. It did take Coran and the paladins a long time to get that off, and there’s still a stain. Allura calls it a mess, Coran calls it a memory. Allura and Coran still have their time together. Sometimes Coran and Allura make snacks (or use the leftover ones that Hunk made) and instead of wild adventure stories, Coran will tell her stories of Altea from when he was Allura’s age, and what it was like. It’s always bittersweet for them, and Coran lacks his usual storytelling luster, but it’s their way of keeping Alea alive.

In reality, they were a weird group of people, floating through space in a giant castle, saving the world in giant lions. It was ridiculous to think of how it sounded. But ridiculous or not it was where they were at. They may not be family, technically, but they’re their own version of family. Family adjacent


End file.
